


Riding The Waves

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: Amethyst Skin & Sapphire Eyes [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Imagery of oceans???, M/M, Nothing TOO Deep, Riding, Smut, Symbolism, healthy lancelot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lance likes to ride the waves





	Riding The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of the Down On His Knees series is still in the works. Just lettin y'all know.

He felt like he was at sea, riding most a most

Perilous wave.

He threw his head back, letting the droplets of

Sweat and tears

Run down the sides of his face, his mouth

Wide open as he screamed in delight,

The wave crashing over him

As he rode it out to his heart's content. But

Conquering one wave

Was not enough for Lance, and it never would

Be. 

He waited a minute for the force to build up

Again before going out to sea

Once more, and then again, and again, until

His thighs grew tired and

His hips were sore, and at that point he just let

The ocean take him

To wherever it pleased, and he did not mind it

One bit

Because he was always brought back safe

And sound

Engulfed in the waters of hazy afterglow,

Nestled in the arms of his Prince.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
